Companies utilizing e-commerce sites strive to enrich the experience of users who access these sites to consume goods or services that these sites offer. To do so, these sites often message to users information about the users may save money on the site. To provide a few examples, these sites may inform the users about sale items, special promotions and any other ways that the users of the site may save money on goods or services that the sites offer. While the currently employed techniques have proven successful in enriching user experiences, these sites continue to strive to make more advances in this regard.